


Dear Gladys

by veryfangurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adults, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Bars and Pubs, Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Horoscopes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Muggle London, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, References to Depression, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryfangurl/pseuds/veryfangurl
Summary: Draco was desperate for any kind of job, he could do anything. He wasn't picky. When he eventually was given an opportunity to work for the Daily Prophet he didn't hesitate and accepted the offer immediately. The only problem was, that he didn't really know what he agreed too, before he went to his new job for the first time. When he discovered, what the job was about, he felt like the world did a very big joke on him.Completed.Read the tags or author's note for TWs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Dear Gladys

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I am not english native speaker and it was not beta read.  
> To be honest I don't really care for any possible plot holes - it was fun to write. But if you notice any mistakes, any typo, literally anything that may be wrong- please let me know.
> 
> TW  
> Homophobia is mentioned. Self hate is described.
> 
> I decided that since it is a possibility, that this fic will reach at least one person, I would like to use it, so if there is a chance, that you somehow enjoyed my scribble (and even if you didn't like it), please consider donation to one of the organizations below or any other of your choice. Your help matters!
> 
> https://bailfunds.github.io/ <-list of almost all of possible places to donate for BLM movement, including Black LGBT+ organizations
> 
> https://www.wpath.org/scholarship-funds
> 
> https://give.thetrevorproject.org/give/63307/#!/donation/checkout?c_src=pride2020&c_src2=headerdonatebutton
> 
> https://transgenderlawcenter.org/donate
> 
> If you are not able to donate, do not worry!
> 
> Have a great day and HAPPY PRIDE to all of you in this difficult times!
> 
> https://veryfangurl.tumblr.com/
> 
> 27.06. edit: If anyone wonders why I changed publication date, I had a problem with fic's status, sorry for inconvinience. Same with second chapter - it is meaningless and I just needed to add anything.
> 
> TW  
> References to depression  
> Panic Attacks  
> Homophobia is mentioned  
> Psychological trauma

1\. 

After the war it was hard for Draco to find a decent job. To be honest it was difficult to find even a _indecent_ one. Nobody wanted to hire an ex-death eater, and he couldn't blame them. How could he, when even he felt, like he didn't deserved the second chance, he was given after the trials? Potter testified on his behalf, telling the beautiful story, of child lost in the world of twisted adults, of how, thanks to Draco's help, he was alive and was able to defeat Voldemort. Potter's testimony cleared him of all the charges.   
He was grateful, of course he was. Yet, somewhere deep inside, he felt, that he should have been rotting in Azkaban, with the rest of death eaters. He knew what he did, and nobody's words would change it. He deserved a punishment.   
That is why, he wasn't angry, when people on job interviews were rejecting him, one after another. Out of respect for their Saviour, they never were telling him direct reason of the rejections, but he knew. He felt it, he saw it in their eyes. They were afraid of him, they despised him, they hated him.   
And it wasn't anything more, then he already felt for himself.   
It was easy to pretend that he doesn't need a job or money, that he is doing just fine. He just let everyone assume, that even after the war he was still awfully rich. But of course he wasn't, not anymore. The Malfoy Manor was empty, rotting slowly, abandoned even by magical creatures, that used to live on their grounds for centuries. His father was serving life sentence in Azkaban and his mother couldn't stand the place, full of tragic memories. She left Britan, and currently was living in her distant family mansion in France. Draco couldn't care less for his old home. He tried to live there for some time, alone, but after few nasty panic attacks he decided, that it was not a good idea. He tried to sell the property, but nobody wanted to buy a place that served as a Voldemort's headquarters. Eventually he just moved out, taking the rest of his, not very big at this point, savings, and rented small flat in muggle London. He wasn't living like he used to, he gave up any fancy habits he had. But even the simplest life cost something, and after some time his savings started to shrink rapidly. He desperately needed any source of income. Finding one was his main goal, if he didn't want to become homeless. He didn't want to worry his mother and his friends, so he didn't ask for help. Besides, he felt, like he didn't really deserved any of their support and pity.   
After months of failure in the search, he was desperate for any kind of job, he could do anything. He wasn't picky. When he eventually was given an opportunity to work for the Daily Prophet he didn't hesitate and accepted the offer immediately. The only problem was, that he didn't really know what he agreed too, before he went to his new job for the first time. When he discovered, what the job was about, he felt like the world did a very big joke on him. Prophet was known from his advice segment, commonly called "Dear Gladys". It was addressed mostly for older witches, who were writing to Gladys with their garden problems, asking for cooking recipes and cleaning charms. And of course, Draco was expected to embody her.   
He was NOT qualified for this.  
But seriously, what choice did he have?  
He swallowed his pride, did some necessary research and after 4 years of answering letters he considered himself to be an expert in de-gnoming, dishwashing spells, mending clothes and cheesecakes.   
After all this time he grew to like his job. He even felt like he had some special bond with some of the people he was writing with. Some of the Prophet readers were writing to Gladys regularly, and Draco felt like he was friends with them at this point.  
There was only one problem with all of it.  
Nobody knew.  
Thanks to his agreement with his boss, he could work from home, and Gladys' identity was kept a secret. Not that people didn't wonder of course. He was good at his job, and his segment was even more famous than before. But who would write to Gladys if they knew who really Gladys was? His boss decided, that keeping this secret is good for publicity, so he never pressured Draco about it.   
He didn't really knew why, but he never told anyone of his friends and family about Gladys either.   
Pansy and Blaise would probably understand. They were worried about him, and they constantly were asking how is he doing. They wouldn't judge him. But his mother? She would never agree for him to have a job like that. She believed that he was supposed to do some important ministry's job, and she still couldn't acknowledge, that this path was impossible for him, with his past. So he decided that the safest option for him was to keep Gladys a secret.  
People were speculating, coming up with conspiracy theories about Gladys' identity, and every story was better than the last one. Draco often had a good laugh, hearing the gossips, but he still was cautious, knowing deep inside, that he is on the thin ice. He was especially careful, when he was talking with Pansy. She knew him like no one else, and sometimes he felt, like her eyes were seeing right through him. He never could lie to her, so she knew that he was hiding something, she just didn't know what it was.  
She also was the number one Gladys fan he knew.  
"I tell you, and you will mark my words one day. Gladys is probably some old fart, still living with his mother and hundred of cats." She said one time. He tried to hide his smile, and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't get this sudden interest in her persona. Who cares who she really is? Her segment is boring, unless you like reading about stain removal or knitting."  
"But have you ever _tried_ to read it? She is great! Her sense of humour is always on point, sometimes she even write the replies in the form of the _poem_. Tell me this isn't brilliant!"   
"You just said that she is and old fart..."  
"It doesn't mean I do not _appreciate_ her, honestly Draco."

2.

Every work day looked the same for Draco, and he really liked the routine, he elaborated in years. He was waking up at 7am and taking shower. Then he was going for the muggle coffee shop nearby, for his morning dose of caffeine and a sandwich. He was reading the newspaper in there, and after that he was coming back to his flat to answer all the letters. His first break was always at 1pm, and almost everyday he was meeting with Pansy or Blaise for lunch. At 2:30 he was home again, to finish writing all responses, and at 5pm he was usually finished with his work. He was sending all responses to the Daily Prophet, so they could choose which one they will publish, and which one they will just send back with Draco's reply. On Fridays after work he liked to go to some muggle clubs, where he could anonymously get wasted and hook up with some random guy.   
And this was another of his secrets. His sexuality. Not as big one as Gladys, Pansy and Blaise knew, of course. He was, however, not very convinced to share this information with the rest of the world. He was raised in a pureblood family, where being homosexual wasn't something, to be proud of. He knew about some of gay purebloods, of course, but most of them were pretty good in pretending that they are straight. Most of them did some experimenting in schools and later get married and had kids. Of course, everyone expected Draco to do the same. To give the world the next Malfoy. But then the war happened. Everything changed. Draco changed. He didn't have anything to lose, not anymore. He didn't feel the need to please anyone anymore. He could as well live as he wanted. But he still was too afraid to do it properly. Openly. He still remembered other death eaters, laughing and torturing gay witches and wizards. His father was one of this death eaters. He knew he didn't have a reason to fear his father anymore, but he did anyway. So he decided to keep his head down, and live his life quietly.  
These Friday he woke up a little earlier than usual, sun breaking through the heavy curtains in his small bedroom. He stretched slowly in his bed and took a deep breath. He could feel this day will be amazing. After shower, he dressed in his favourite, black skinny jeans, and dark blue v-neck t-shirt.  
"Looking good" said the mirror. He smirked lightly. He was feeling good today.  
He went to the coffee shop and ordered overly sweet latte with almond syrup as always, and chose the cheese and tomato sandwich with it. He sat in the table in front of the cafe, and started reading the Prophet. He was pleased, after founding that his name was absent from the news. He scowled few times, after reading some Potter-gossip, and turned the page for horoscopes. He didn't believe any of it, of course, but he used to do it with Pansy every day back in a day in Hogwarts, so he liked this little tradition. 

_Gemini_  
_Expect the unexpected._  
_Because of the Saturn in the line with the Mars, your work will be affected in the unique manner - the past will remind of itself. As for the love life, try to be open minded, Leo can be a good match, if you're willing to give it some time. Your lucky day is Friday and lucky colour is green._

Draco snorted. What a rubbish. He must tell Pansy about later, when they will meet to eat lunch. She would laugh with him. He finished his sandwich and went back to his flat. 

3.

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_I think my husband doesn't like the way I cook. And my mother always said - "The way to the man's heart is through the stomach". I am afraid he will divorce me, if nothing change. I tried the soup recipe you gave one of the readers, but it ended as a disaster! I burned down my kitchen. My husband is very upset! He stopped talking to me, and started to eat dinners at his mother place._ **  
**_What to do? Please help!_ **  
**_Yours truly desperate,_ **  
**_Shanon_ **

_Dear Shanon!_  
_There are two options available for you at the moment:_  
_1st - Try take away, and claim you cooked it. Nobody will now, and your husband will be happy_  
_2nd - Divorce the bastard first - he clearly doesn't deserve you._  
_Best regards,_  
_Gladys_

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_I have a problem with my turnips, my neighbour said that the flitterbys ate them. However I haven't found any of them in my garden, and the turnips are gone._ **  
**_Are the flitterbys the problem here? How to get rid of them?_ **  
**_Looking forward to your reply,_ **  
**_Agatha S._ **

_Dear Agatha!_  
_I must inform you, that flitterbys do not eat turnip. Have you tried to protect your garden with anti-theft charms? And I strongly suggest to speak with your neighbour again, I have the feeling he lied about the flitterbys._  
_Yours,_  
_Gladys_

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_My mum doesn't like my boyfriend. She says I am too young! I am 47! He moved in with us, but now she wants him to move out._ **  
**_What should I do?_ **  
**_Ursula_ **

_Dear Ursula!_  
_You should move out from your mother._  
_Yours,_  
_Gladys_

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_I am in love with my flatmate, but she doesn't know. I am extremely shy, how should I ask her out?_ **  
**_Adrian_ **

_Dear Adrian!_  
_Maybe try to write a love letter? I personally find it very romantic._  
_Yours,_  
_Gladys_

4.

After few hours of writing, he was finally going for a lunch with Pansy. They were supposed to meet in small restaurant on Diagon Alley, known for the best shrimp salad in whole magical London. He apparated to the place a little too early, so he sat in the best place he could find. He moved his chair a little, so he could look out the window. He was trying to find Pansy in the crowded street. After the while, he finally noticed her. But something wasn't right. She was not alone. And who was this person with her? He strained his eyes.  
He couldn't believe it. Pansy was standing on the other side of the street with none other than Hermione Granger. And they were laughing. Together. As if they did it everyday.  
Finally Pansy _hugged_ Granger goodbye and walked to the restaurant.  
"What was it?" Asked Draco instead of saying hello.  
"What?" Pansy's voice was innocent.  
"I just saw you with _Hermione Granger_."  
"Did you now? "  
"Pansy, please, stop joking. You were _hugging_."  
"Oh, this is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you will judge me. And we are _friends_ if you must know."  
"I am not judging, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it." He felt stupid now, he didn't mean to burst out. It wasn't like he hated Granger, or whatever.  
"It was a secret." Said Pansy eventually.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, like you don't have any." She was visibly upset. "We decided that you boys are not ready to know about our friendship, for _obvious_ reasons."  
"What obvious reasons? Who are _boys_?"  
She sighed.  
"We knew you would be freaking out, because you are still biased. And _boys_ are of course you, Harry and Ronald."  
"I am not _freaking out_." He felt offended.  
"Of course not." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"So, how long are you two friends now?"  
"Three years."   
He just looked at her surprised. He thought that Pansy was always telling him everything, and knowing that he kept something as big as it a secret for that long, stung him. But than he remembered, that he wasn't exactly without a fault... He was keeping Gladys in secret for _four_ years now. So it was really pot-kettle situation.   
He cleared his throat.  
"How did it happen?"   
Pansy looked at him, searching for another sign of outbreak. After a short while, she started to talk.  
"We met in Ministry, she is working in this new Department of Equality. She often need something from Statistic Office, so we were seeing each other almost everyday. After some time, we went together for drinks, and it just clicked, you know."  
"So Potter and Weasley doesn't know about it either?"  
"Er..."  
"Pansy, you just said-"  
"They know, alright? They know from some time now. But they didn't react like you did."  
He snorted.  
"Of course." Now he felt angry but to his surprise Pansy grinned at him.  
"Oh Draco, are you jealous?"   
"What? Why would I be jealous."  
She just shook her head. They were eating their lunches in silence for a while, and Draco's mind raced. He eventually gave up and asked the question, and he knew Pansy was waiting for it. She knew him far to well.  
"So... How are they all, hm?" He tried to sound bored. But his friend wasn't fooled. She looked at him, visibly delighted.   
" _Who_ do you have in mind, exactly?" She asked, smiling.   
"Merlin, Pansy, I just try to be supportive."   
"Well, _of course_ , you are."  
"What does it suppose to mean?"  
"It would be always him for you, wouldn't it?"  
"I don't know what are you talking about."  
She sighed.  
" _He_ is alright. Although he is not an auror anymore. But you can't tell anyone, press doesn't know it yet."  
"He quit? Why?" He gave up pretending he is not curious.   
"He didn't. They fired him."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well..." She started with serious face. "I don't know much, but Hermione said, he had an affair with one of his co-workers."  
"And what is wrong with that?"  
"They were auror partners _and_ had an affair, what is apparently against some protocols. But she also said, that his partner didn't lose the job. Harry took all the fault for this on himself."  
"Saint Potter and his saviour complex. "Murmured Draco without malice in his voice.  
"Yes, well. That was very Potter thing to do." Agreed Pansy. "I must go now. I have meeting with my mother. She plays matchmaker again..." She grimaced her face.  
"Tell her hello from me."  
"I will." She kissed his cheek, and apparated.   
Draco forgot to tell her about his horoscope. 

5.

He was answering the rest of the letters, while drinking his favourite tea. So far one was about dreamless sleep addiction, one about magic embroidery, two about soap-making. He made a swirl at letter s on his signature, and took another envelope. It was really nice envelope, Draco recognised the parchment as a very good quality one, he used to have similar one back in the Manor. And it had a wax seal. It wasn't unusual for wizards to use it, but they usually didn't bother, when they were writing to Gladys. He opened the envelope and took the letter out. He started reading.

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_I lost my job two weeks ago because of the romance I had with my co-worker._ **

Draco choked on his tea. Could it be...?   
No, certainly not.

**_It is a long and boring story, so bear with me. It all started six months ago. I was really depressed back then, because I just ended very serious relationship, I had for years, for the reasons, I would rather not write right now. I guess I needed the rebound, and I just needed to be sure of some things. So when they approached me once after the work and invited me for dinner I didn't object, although I knew romantic relationships between work partners were strictly forbidden in our job. After a while, we started dating. It wasn't really that serious, honestly. For me it was just physical. But it was good and I was lonely, so I let it go on, I didn't think about consequences. Frankly, I am surprised we could keep it a secret for this long. But of course, eventually someone found out and reported us. I was called for my boss' office, and I would be lying if I say I wasn't worried. I knew I didn't want to risk my job, so I wanted to gave up this relationship, but still I decided that I wouldn't be that kind of man. I defended them in front of our boss. I don't know what I expected, but certainly not this. Maybe I am just naive. Because I didn't thought, that my ex-lover would do something so awful. They went to our boss office AND denied everything. They claimed I used Imperius Spell on them! That I forced them to take the love potions! Obviously I didn't do any of it._ **  
**_My bossed believed me, but it was not enough. The Head Office refused my offer to testify under the Veritaserum (it was against the protocols). They wanted to avoid the scandal and the only way to do it was to fire me. I know I said it wasn't serious, but I really liked them, and it shook me to the core._ **  
**_I don't even know why I write all of this to you. I have friends I can rely on. I think I just feel lonely right now._ **

**_Thanks for reading my scribble._ **

There was no signature.  
Draco was shaking. It must be Potter, there is no way to deny it. What was he supposed to do now? Pretend he doesn't know? Write to Pansy? No... She doesn't know he is Gladys.   
"Get your shit together, Draco..." He said to himself quietly. "You are professional." He started to write.

_Dear Anonymous!_  
_It seems like someone you cared about really abused your trust. No wonder it shook you - every normal person would react like you. Try to not distant yourself from your friends, they are there for you. Remember that one person betrayal is not a reason to lose a faith in people and love._  
_Take care,_  
_Gladys_

Draco reread his response at least a hundred times, before he decided it sounds neutral enough, and send it with rest of the answers to the Prophet.  
He felt like he did something illegal. Like he broke some unwritten rule.   
"You are not even certain that it was him..." He tried to tell himself, but it wasn't helping.   
He stopped hating Potter ages ago. Or maybe he never hated him? He wasn't sure anymore. He always admired him, he could admit it to himself now, after all this years. He was raised with legends about Potter, when he was a kid and he dreamt about being friends with him, like every other kid he knew. When he offered his hand to him, when they were starting Hogwarts, and Potter rejected him, he was angry and humiliated. But he was an idiot kid back than, with his parents pureblood-supremacy bullshit installed in his head. Now he admired Potter's courage, his strong values at this age. He wondered if he would be like him, if his upbringing was different. But than, he knew that Potter's childhood wasn't exactly easy either. He heard about the muggles that raised him and if what he heard was true, than Potter really was an uncanny man.   
He sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to answer to Potter after all. But now it was too late. He would never know that it was Draco anyway, would he?  
He went to his kitchen, to reheat yesterdays leftovers for dinner, before he would leave for the night. He just needed to stop worry about this. 

6.

Tonight he chose his favourite muggle gay club in London, The Ku Bar. It was one of the most crowded and noisy he knew, but it was exactly what he needed. He was planning to get utterly wasted today. He entered the club and went straight to the bar. He was just about to order one of his best-loved colourful cocktails, when he heard someone calling his name.  
"Malfoy?"  
Draco looked to his right. No other than Potter himself was standing in front of him. He felt like his body stilled and something close to terror flood over him. He thought he was safe in muggle clubs.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked the man.  
"Went clubbing?" Offered Potter calmly. "What one can do in a _club_." He was clearly messing with him.  
"I.. " Draco fell silent. He wanted to say something mean, but stopped himself. He really didn't know what to say, to not sound like his old self. He was supposed to be better, didn't he? He wanted to be better. And this meant he can't be an asshole.   
"Can I offer you a drink?" Asked the other man, and Draco nodded slowly, surprised by his own action. Potter sat down in the stool next to him, and ordered two drinks for them.   
"So, what are you doing these days, Malfoy?"  
"Not much." He felt really awkward. It wasn't the first time he was talking with Potter, he was meeting the other man on all Ministry's galas, War Memorials and many other occasions, but there were other people with them then. He wasn't prepared to be with the man alone in the gay club. He didn't even know, that Potter's gay. And when he added to this today's letter for Gladys, he felt really out of place. He cleared his throat. "What about you?"   
Potter sighed, visibly resigned.   
"I lost my job." He said eventually.   
"Oh." Draco sipped his drink, hiding the fact that he was not surprised by the news. "Sorry to hear that." He added quickly, not looking at him. They fell silent again. Draco felt uncomfortable prickling in his skin.   
"Yeah, just wait till the press will get to know about it..."   
Draco decided to come _a little_ clear.  
"Actually, Pansy might have told me a little about it..." Potter didn't say anything for a while and Draco started to think that telling this was a mistake, when suddenly the other man laughed.  
"Well, I am not surprised, she likes a little gossip, doesn't she? She actually speaks a lot about you too, so I guess we're even."  
"What did she say about me?" He asked before he could stop himself.  
"Nothing serious, she is mostly very worried about you. She must be a good friend for you."  
Draco smiled a little.   
"She is."  
"It was actually Pansy, who told me about this place." Said the other man, in an uncertain voice. Draco felt something strange in his guts. Why would she tell Potter about Draco's sacred, secret muggle club?  
"I hope you don't mind?"   
"It's not like I _own_ the place." Said blond man a little maliciously and sipped his drink.  
"Sorry, if I knew it was a problem, I wouldn't come up to you." snorted Potter. Draco looked up to him his face blank now.  
"I didn't mean to be rude. I just wasn't prepared to meet anyone I knew today." _Be. Better._  
Potter was visibly shocked by his kind apology.  
"Another drink?" He asked eventually, and Draco agreed. 

7.

Draco didn't know how much time have passed, but after few drinks he was crying from laughter, when Potter told some story about Snape in Hogwarts, that he never heard before. He wiped the tear from his cheek.  
"Yeah, that man was _definitely_ something."  
"Yeah..." Potter's face was pink from the amount of alcohol they drank. They looked at each other, suddenly aware of the moment. Draco never suspected that he could feel so easy in Potter's company. Or was it just his level of intoxication? And did Potter's eyes were always so green?   
He felt the light touch of the other man's foot on his leg, but didn't move.  
He was _staring_ at Potter, when he realised that the other man asked a question.  
"Sorry, could you repeat?"   
"I said _are you coming here often_ "   
"Oh..." Blond man looked at his drink. "It depends."  
"On what?" Potters foot twitched on Draco's calf and he froze.Was it alternative univerese? Or was Potter _hitting_ on him in muggle gay club?  
"I am here almost every week." Said blond man eventually.  
"So you'll be here next Friday?" Was he _asking_ him _out_? Or was Draco imagining things? Was he that drunk? "Draco?" Blond man felt like his cheeks went red. He would _never_ drink this much again.  
"Yeah, I'll be here."  
Potter grinned.   
"Great. I'll be going now, but see you next Friday then?"  
"Yeah..." Draco said carefully. Potter's hand landed on his arm.  
"It was nice to meet you here, Draco." Said dark-haired man and walked away.  
"You too... _Harry_..."   
Draco felt dizzy. He went home.  
He didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell Pansy about this surprising meeting.  
"Expect the unexpected..." He murmured to himself, when he was falling asleep in his bed, thinking about the green eyes.

8.

Saturday woke him up with big hangover and an owl sitting on his windowsill. He stood slowly, feeling nauseous, and groaned. Who would be writing to him that early in the weekend? He let the bird inside and took the letter.

**_I heard you had a date with Potter ;)_ **  
**_xxx P_ **

So much about not telling Pansy. He sighed and decided, that he need a hangover potion before replying.   
Some time later, feeling more fresh after a shower and with clean teeth, he sat in his kitchen and wrote short message.

_It was not a date. We just met in the bar. How do you now about it anyway?_  
_DM_

He wasn't lying, was he? It was not a date. Date is something you plan ahead. He sent the owl to Pansy, and prepared breakfast. He felt, she won't let it go easily, Pansy was like this. She was really stubborn. He was eating his food, reading Quidditch Weekly, when the owl came back. He sighed, suddenly feeling irritated. 

**_Hermione told me, that Harry told her, that he met you. I don't know anything else. Tell me all the details!_ **  
**_xxx P_ **

_There are no details. It was an accidental meeting in the bar. We drank one drink together, that's all._  
_DM_  
_P.S. Stop with the conspiracy and leave me alone._

He knew she wouldn't. 5 minutes later another letter came.

**_Please, of course there are details, you were crushing on him for the most of school. But fine. I'll leave you alone._ **  
**_P_ **

That was it again. Why was every of his friend convinced that he had a crush on Potter in school? Yes, he might have had a little obsession about the guy. Yes, he might be following him sometimes... He might have been observing him... a little...   
Who exactly he wanted to lie to? He had a crush on him for years now. And he knew it. He just didn't want to have a false hopes about this. Especially after the time he spent with Potter in the club and because they were supposed to meet again. And it would be a _date_ , wouldn't it? Or was it naive to think that? He had _hope_ already. After only _one_ accidental meeting.  
He sighed heavily. He knew Pansy would question him again on Monday, so he might as well embrace it.

  
9.

Monday came quicker, than he expected. He was drinking his usual in the cafe, reading sport section in the Prophet, when something, or rather _someone_ , put a shadow on his newspaper. He looked up, just to notice Potter in front of him.  
"Hello." Said the man, smiling.   
"Hello..."  
"Looks like we keep bumping on each other."  
"I would seem so. What are you doing here?" Asked Draco, a with a shadow of suspicion in his voice.  
"I am meeting here with Hermione and Pansy in five minutes."  
"Oh..." He will kill Pansy later. He knew, she did it on purpose.   
"Maybe you'll join us?" Potter was now looking straight into his eyes, and for some reason it made Draco uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and let the breath out.  
"Actually I have something to do, and I was about to head home. But I suppose we'll see each other on Friday?" _Or did you change your mind?_ \- he wanted to add, but he didn't want to sound too desperate.  
"Yeah, we will." A soft smile was on his lips. Draco stood up. He didn't want to meet Pansy just yet.  
"So... I'll be going then..." He looked at Potter.  
"Alright. Take care."  
He stepped out from the table, and went in his flat direction, feeling Potter's gaze on his back.  
_Do not look back... Do not look back.... Do not look back!_   
He looked back.  
Potter waved to him.   
He waved back.  
He was screwed. 

10.  
  
He couldn't focus on his letters today. All he could think about was Potter. He just noticed, that he was writing the same sentence all over again, when he heard knocking on his door. He looked at the time.  
"Fuck!" He forgot about lunch with Pansy. Now he definitely was screwed. He quickly draw his wand, and put all the letters in the drawer of his desk.  
"Draco Malfoy, I know you are inside!"  
"I'm coming!" He went to the corridor and opened the door. Pansy stormed inside, visibly furious.  
"Why didn't you show up?" She asked. He swallowed hard.  
"I forgot. I'm sorry."  
"How could you forgot, that you have a lunch with me _every_ Monday, for the _last 4 years_?"  
"I... don't know."  
"I was worried that something happened to you, you know? Besides, what were you doing, that you forgot?"  
"Nothing." He answered a little too fast.  
"Nothing my arse. What is it with you? Hm? Having your head in the clouds? It is not like you." She was angry now. He bit his lip and tried to look innocently. Her eyes softened.   
"Draco. What is wrong?"  
"Nothing, I promise, I just get lost in my thoughts."   
"Is it about Potter?"  
"Why would it be about him?"   
She smiled softly.  
"Oh Draco. How many years do we know each other? Do you really expect me to believe, that your meeting with him, meant _nothing_ to you? We are friends, for Merlin's sake. You can tell me."  
"So you can repeat it to Granger later? And than she will repeat it to him? And do not deny it, he told me you are talking about me behind my back. And you told him about Ku Bar!"  
She sighed heavily.  
"Yeah, I might have tell a thing or two, what can I say... But I was right, wasn't I. It is about him."  
He covered his face with his hands and groaned.   
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Will you meet with him again?" She asked simply.  
He hesitated, before he answered.  
"I already met him. Because of _you_ , again."   
"I don't get it, why because of me?"  
"Because you were meeting with him and Granger in _my_ cafe."  
"I do not remember _Sturbucks_ to be your cafe."  
He groaned.  
"You know what I mean. I know you did it on purpose."  
She smirked.  
"I don't know what are you talking about. I'll leave you in your _cave_ to _sulk_ now, goodbye Draco. Try to forget about meeting with me again and you will know my wrath." She hugged him, and left him alone in his flat. He didn't know how long he was standing on the corridor, but eventually he shook himself, and went back to work.

11.

 ** _Dear Gladys!_**  
**_It is me again. The guy who lost his job because of the affair. I don't know if you remember my last letter, but who cares._**  
**_Thank you for your reply, it really helped me. You were right about not losing faith in people and love. I must say it, I was in really bad place, but after reading your letter, I decided to went out and have some fun. What I didn't expected, was meeting with my old classmate. We didn't exactly liked each other in school. But like you said, I tried to not lose my faith in people and give them a chance anyway. It was really fuc awkward, but... nice at the same time? I have this feeling that something sparked between us. We are supposed to meet again in Friday. And it feels like it is a date? I hope it is._**

Draco was looking at this letter for an hour now. His heart was beating fast, his cheeks red. Good Pansy didn't see him in this state. He didn't know how to respond. He was rereading the message over and over again. He didn't know what to do now. Isn't writing to him abusing Potter's trust?  
"But you do not even know if this is him... This can all be just a ... coincidence..." But what if it is him? Should he risk it all? But Potter would never know, would he?  
"Nobody will ever know..." He took a fresh parchment. 

_Love can be find in the most unexpected places_

He crumpled the paper into a ball and throw it away.  
"What are you thinking, you imbecile?" He scolded himself. He can't write anything like this to him. It is not love. This is just a temporary fascination. Maybe a crush. But nothing more.

_Dear Anonymous!_  
_Sometimes the only thing we need to do is to give somebody a chance. It is difficult to overlook the past, especially when it was hard, but people do change. Maybe you should give it a shot? Maybe try to be open minded about this?_  
_Yours,_  
_Gladys_

Was it too much? Would Potter think that Gladys knows too much? Was it neutral enough? He felt panic flooding over him. Maybe he just overthink everything.  
Draco looked at his reply and sighed. He sent this before he could tell himself otherwise.   
He was so, _so_ screwed. 

12.

Draco didn't leave for his coffee on the next day. He meant to, but then the letters came from the Daily Prophet. And normally he would leave them and go on with his morning ritual, but he caught the glimpse of the familiar envelope, and he just couldn't resist. But when he opened it, he didn't took the letter out. He froze. What if Potter realised that it was Draco writing to him? What if in this letter Potter will threat to expose him? He sat on the floor. Why was he reacting like _this_? He was a grown up man, behaving like a teenager.   
"Get yourself together, you absolute disgrace..." He pulled out the letter and started to read. 

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_You are right again, being open minded is the best I can do now._ **  
**_I don't have to change my mind about them changing - I know they did. I am sure of it. I just regret, that I haven't noticed it back at school. Maybe I could help them then. Before all of the shit happened. But I was too busy with myself I guess._ **  
**_Take care_ **

Draco was shocked. Something worm bloomed in his stomach. Then he felt something coppery in his mouth, and he noticed that he had bitten his lips and now they're bleeding. He felt short of breath.  
"Fucking... Potter...." He let a little sob out. "And his fucking... " What? He didn't know how to name this. Forgiveness? Greatness? Big heart? He never felt so grateful in his whole life, he felt like he was waiting for this since forever. For someone letting him know, that he is better, than he think. But this didn't let the heaviness from his shoulders. Because how could he possibly deserve something like that from someone like Potter? Who once again proved that he was a better person, that Draco ever thought that himself could be. He read the letter again. How could Potter possibly think, that he could help him back in school? He was beyond help. And Potter felt _guilty_ about it? Draco took a deep breath. It wasn't right. Potter saved whole wizarding world, he should be proud of himself. Yet he was worried that he couldn't save _him_? Someone so... _unimportant_. If this isn't the hero complex than Draco didn't know what is it. He stood up, and sat at the desk. He needed to reply.

_Dear Anonymous!_  
_You are not responsible for another people life choices. If you were busy with yourself, then you probably had a good reason to do so. Don't think how you can change the past - think abut the future. Maybe it is good to tell them that you see the change and have a talk about the past? It could be healing for both of you._  
_Yours,_  
_Gladys_

"Fuck it." He would probably regret writing this, but his first aim was to give good advices, wasn't it? He sent it, and went for his late morning coffee.

13.

Week passed in the blink of the eye, and when Friday came, Draco was very nervous.   
"Stupid Potter and his stupid letters..." He murmured angrily.   
"What are you saying, love?" Asked Pansy over her hot coffee.  
"Nothing."  
"Is it today?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play with me, Draco. Your date of course."  
"It is not a _date_."  
"You can lie to me, but at least don't lie to yourself."  
"Since when you are so smart, hm?" He was irritated.  
"Since everyday, hun. Remember to be careful. If he ever upset you, I'll turn him into a hamster."  
"There will be no need for that. It is just a meeting..." He said again, but without a conviction.   
"Yes, you already said that. Remember to use protection." He turned red.  
"I won't be discussing this with you."  
"Since when you are so prudish?" She smirked at him.  
"I am not. You just have exuberant imagination, that is all."  
"Well, at least remember to tell me _all_ the details this time."  
He sighed.  
"Alright."  
He won't tell her shit.  
She took the newspaper from his side.  
"Let me read you your horoscope. _Gemini - Venus is bright today on the sky, which is good if you're planning something with your significant other. But mind the Mars - because of his connection with Pluto, you can be a little unlucky, if you won't be honest about things, that are not comfortable for you. Prepare to perturbations in your work._ "  
He snorted. Pansy was visibly content.  
"Well, isn't that interesting." She was grinning.   
"I don't believe in horoscopes."  
"Maybe you should start." She winked at him.  
"I need to go now, Pans." He stood up.  
She looked at him, trying to hide worry in her eyes.  
"Take care, Draco, and remember, that I am your friend. You can rely on me."  
"Thank you." He smiled to her, and walked away.

14.

He only had 3 more letters to answer before he could prepare for his... date (?), and he couldn't focus properly. He knew he wasn't the person that he was years ago. But he still wasn't sure if involving in any way with Potter was a good idea. So much past, negative past, was between them. And he was an arse to him in school. He was still surprised that the other man was talking to him normally. Beside Pansy and Blaise he didn't have any friends, people didn't like him, and he didn't blame them. Who on earth would like to become friends with an ex-death eater?  
"Harry _bloody_ Potter, apparently." He said to himself in disbelief.   
His own mother couldn't look him in the eye. "You look so much like your father." She said him once. And she despised her husband. She couldn't forgive him, for ever involving in the life they had, because of him. And she couldn't forgive him, that he let Draco became one of Dark Lords followers. She never was a death eater. She wasn't without a fault, but her participation in war didn't result from her ideology, like Lucius'. She was a proper pure blood wife and she followed her husband blindly. Until she didn't. But it was too late then. She tried to save her only son. But it was too late to back away at this point.  
Draco sighed. His knuckles were white, from clinging to the desk top. He needed to relax now. He won't change the past. But he could learn from it, and try to be better. But would it be enough for Potter?  
He looked at the last letter he needed to answer. He wrote the quick answer about getting rid of snails in cabbages, and decided to take second shower, to calm himself down.

Later Draco was sitting at the bar, alone. He started to feel a little stupid. Potter didn't exactly said, what time he would show up, neither did Draco, but blond man started to suspect, that he was stood up. _He didn't stand you up, it is not a date!_ He told himself. He was about to go home, when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.  
"Sorry, I hope you didn't wait long!" Said Potter. Draco felt almost relieved.  
"No, I just came here." He lied. The other man looked at his two empty glasses, but said nothing. They ordered another round, and moved from the bar to the table. Potter chose the place in the corner, far away from bar, and behind the dance floor. They sat in silence, glancing on each other from time to time. Potter cleared his throat.  
"How was your week?" He asked eventually, and moved closer to Draco. Their legs touched, but they didn't move. Blond man flushed a little.   
"I... was working mostly. And met with Pansy few times."  
"Oh yes, Pansy mentioned that you forgot to have a lunch with her in Monday. She was really upset, you know." Harry smirked at him. Draco only sighed....  
"She told me that she is not talking about me behind my back _anymore_."   
Potter laughed.  
"I think you are still her favourite topic to speak about."   
"I figured. But did she mention, that she told me about her friendship with Granger only couple of days ago?"   
"Why didn't she tell you earlier?"  
Draco hesitated. It could bring out the difficult subjects, he didn't know if he was ready to talk about.  
"I suppose, she thought I wouldn't be alright with it." His voice was unsure, and he didn't look his companion in the eye.   
"Are you?" Asked Potter. "Alright with it?"  
Draco slowly faced him properly, for the first time this evening.  
"Why wouldn't I be? Of course I am."  
"Then why she thought otherwise?"  
"People have many... assumptions... about me." Said Draco, looking at his empty glass.  
They didn't speak for a while. Potter stood up.  
"I'm going to order another, you want the same?"  
Draco's eyes followed Potter, when he went to the bar. He felt uncertain again. What was he doing here? He knew it would be bad idea, and yet, he was sitting here, drinking with one third of the Golden Trio. He covered his face, with his hands, and took a deep breath. He could just go home. Come up with some excuse, about Pansy, she would follow, he knew.   
Potter put a glass in front of him and sat down. They looked at each other, and Draco decided that he will follow his own (Gladys) advice, and will try to be open minded about it. He cursed internally.... _Gladys_ was another inconvenience. Potter was unaware, that he was writing with Draco. Maybe he should... tell him?   
He snorted.  
"What was it?" Asked the other man.  
"Sorry, nothing... Just remembered something I read today."  
They obviously didn't know what to do. How to behave with each other, when they are not drunk.  
"Look, Draco" started Potter. "I know, we have our past... And I would be lying, if I said it doesn't bother me. But I thought, that maybe, we could... you know..."  
"I apologize."  
"What?" Potter's eyes were surprised.  
"You are right, we have our past, I did a lot of bad things, I do not have any excuse for it. And I have never apologized for it. And I have never thanked you for your help on the trials."  
"I received your letter."   
Now it was Draco, who was shocked.   
"You never replied."  
"I didn't know, what to say, at this point I felt, like everything what was to said, I already said on the trials."  
"Oh. I still haven't apologized. So I apologize. Now. I am really sorry, Potter."  
"Harry. And I accept your apologize."  
Their knees touched again and Draco held his breath.   
"I never thanked you too, you know." Said Harry, after a short while.   
"What for?"   
"For your help at the Manor. For letting me have your wand." Potters eyes were searching for something on Draco's face. His first instinct was to deny all of it. But then he felt light touch on his fingertips, and he didn't say anything.   
"Wanna go out from here?" Asked Harry.  
"Where?" Asked Draco, his voiced trembled a little.   
"I don't know, for a walk?"  
They went out from the club. The night was warm. There wasn't a single cloud on the sky, but stars were nowhere to be seen, the London lights dimmed them.   
They were walking in silence for a while, their hands brushing from time to time.  
Draco felt his heart beating fast. Potter didn't seem to have any specific location in mind, and Draco didn't mind it. Eventually they stopped.  
"I live here." Said Harry.  
"Oh." Draco must have done a weird face, because Potter laughed.  
"I am not going to invite you inside."  
"Oh, no, I didn't want to imply that, I, sorry, I -" Draco started to stammer.  
"What I meant" The other man interrupted him "That I won't invite you inside _today_."   
" _Oh_." Said Draco again.  
"I didn't remember you to be that speechless." Joked Harry.  
"Shut up, Potter." They smiled at each other.   
"So now, when my intentions are all clear... I hope you would like to meet again? For a proper date?"  
"Yeah... It would be nice..." Draco felt pure joy spreading through him and he bit his lips to hide it.  
"So... I'll owl you. See you then. "  
"Bye."  
They didn't move.  
Draco didn't want to rush anything, so eventually he waved slightly, walked away and apparated.

He couldn't sleep that night. He was tired after this evening, but his mind was racing, remembering the events. It didn't go smoothly, but talking with Potter was easier than he expected. He smiled to himself. He suddenly felt _so young_.   
"I am young..." He murmured to himself. He was only 24 for Merlin's sake! But because of his experiences he always felt older than he was. And now, he just felt... happy?  
He fell asleep.

15.

It was Monday again, and Draco was in a great mood. Potter owled him yesterday and they were supposed to meet today for dinner. He skipped his morning ritual in cafe, didn't even read the paper, so he could start his work earlier, and later spend more time with Harry. Just responded for the letter about pimples, when he noticed familiar envelope. He opened it quickly, and read the message.

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_How do you do this? How can you be always right?_ **  
**_I met with them, and we talked. They apologized for what they had done. And I believe, that it was genuine._ **  
**_We are having dinner today, and I can't wait to see them again. I might have insinuate that I am interested in more than friendship, I wanted to check if we're on the same page, I guess, and I was not disappointed._ **  
**_Thank you for your advices_ **

Draco took the quill and started to write.

_Dear Anonymous,_  
_I am happy to hear, that your date went well. They probably can't wait to see you too._

He bit the end of the quill's feather. He didn't know what to write to not sound too... Draco. He felt like no matter what he would write, Harry would guess that it was him, and it would be a disaster. He knew, that he would need to come clean one day, but not now. He didn't even know how it would go with their new... friendship.   
It was something big for Draco, but he hoped that he won't be disappointed.  
An owl knocked on the window. He recognised Pansy's bird. He let the creature inside and took the letter.

**_Have you seen the news???_ **

Something about the letter was off. He immediately felt nervous. He went to the kitchen, to check the newspaper.   
On the first page was big photo of him and Potter sitting in the club, with the big black lettering above: " **The Hero of the wizarding world fired because of his romance with ex-death eater?** " and another, smaller text under: " **Is Potter gay?** "  
"Fuck." He felt something cold and heavy in his chest. He read the article.

_**Harry J. Potter (23) was spotted in muggle gay club with none other, than his childhood nemesis, Draco L. Malfoy (24). Our source told us, that they were hiding there from the public eye, after Potter lost his job as an auror, because of their romance. The Head Auror Robards didn't comment on that, hiding behind the Ministry's policy. We tried to contact with Potter, but auror Ronald Weasley (24) announced, that his friend is unavailable for press, and denied to give any other details about this scandal.** _

"FUCK." He was fucked. His mother will know about him now. Everybody will know now. He took a deep breath. It was not only about him. He pinched the bridge of his nose irritated.   
Second owl flew through the opened window.  
He didn't recognised it. He delicately took the letter from bird's leg, and opened it.

_**I'm sorry about the Prophet. I'll try to fix it.** _  
_**I can't have dinner with you today, but you probably have guessed that.** _  
_**Please, don't be mad about the article.** _  
_**Harry** _

The letter seemed to be written in hurry. He didn't even start to think about the answer, when the third, fourth, and fifth (!) owl flew to his kitchen. He should have closed the window. One of owls was his mother's, he took the letter from her first. His hands were shaking, when he was opening the small envelope.

_**My Darling Son,** _  
_**I've seen the news. I expect the owl from you with explanation. I am not mad at you and I am not surprised but I am disappointed. You should have told me earlier. I do not wish to learn about your life from tabloids like The Daily Prophet.** _  
_**With all my love,** _  
_**Your Mother** _  
_**P.S. Please, be careful. Some people won't like it.** _

Draco blinked few times. This was the nicest thing his mother have ever told him. He suddenly felt more hopeful. but still helpless. He met with Harry few times, yes he was hoping for something more, but he he did not expect such a turn of events. They both were outed to the public eye now. Was it all lost? How will they cope with that? They just started to coping with their past, and now something like this? He turned for the two remaining owls, and noticed that one carried a howler, and one a big, suspicious package. He was smarten then that, so he casted a reducto on the package, and took the howler. He dropped it on the floor, and covered his ears, but he still heard some bits of the message.

**_...Scumbag... How dare you take him from us... you disgrace... love potion... find you and kill you!..._ **

When the howler stopped screaming, he didn't move. He was hoping that this was the only howler he will get, when another owl sat on the windowsill. It was the one he knew from the Prophet, so it must be from his boss. He held his breath involuntarily. The letter was short. He almost fell on the floor, when he read it. 

**_They know about you and Gladys, I'm sorry._ **

He felt like he was drowning. His breath hitched, and his heart was racing. He sat down. It was too much for him. He felt something hot and wet on his mouth. He didn't even realised he started to cry until now. He felt that his life was over. People will hate him. More then ever. His friends... It was all over now. He can't do anything.   
He didn't know how long he was sitting on cold kitchen tiles, his tears all dried out, when he heard someone.  
"Draco, open the door, or I will destroy them!" Pansy's screamed. He stood up slowly, and went to the door. He felt numb. He opened for her, and went back to the kitchen.  
"Draco, please, talk to me..." Started Pansy. He was silent. He didn't know what to say. She will know the truth eventually, after the evening issue probably. His whole life crumbled.   
"I fucked up, Pans. I lied to you about something. I lied to everyone...." They fell silent.  
"I know about Gladys." She said eventually. He looked at her surprised.   
"W..What? How did you know?" He asked in a small, hoarse voice. She sighed.  
"Your boss is my friend, he told me when you started to work for him. He also told me that the press now know your identity, that is why I am here now."  
"Why didn't you tell me that you know?"  
"I was waiting for you to tell me. I guessed you had your reasons for keeping this secret."  
He felt like he didn't deserved Pansy.  
"Now I regret not telling you." He smiled faintly.  
"It was fun, to torture you with my conspiracy for a while, but we certainly shouldn't keep any secrets from each other ever again." She stood closer to him and put a hand on his arm.   
"I don't know what to do..." He said.  
"Well, there's really nothing you can do at this point, is it? You need to wait, they will soon forget, they always do."  
"I guess you're right."  
"How about Harry? Have you talked to him?"  
"We were supposed to meet today, but we can't now." He felt silent for a while. " _Fuck!_ " He screamed. He forgot that Potter don't know about Gladys.  
"What? What is it?" Pansy asked with fear with her voice.  
"I might have... write with Potter as a Gladys... About me and him."  
"Oh, Draco... And let me guess... He doesn't know that you are Gladys."  
"Fuck..." He said again.   
"Maybe tell him now, before he will read it in the papers."  
"He'll hate me."  
"He won't."  
Draco looked at his friend. He was grateful, that she came to see him, when he didn't even know that he need her. He stood up, and went for his desk, looking for some parchment. He noticed the letter he started to write to Potter as a Gladys, and took it instead. He started writing.

_Dear Anonymous,_  
_I am happy to hear, that your date went well. They probably can't wait to see you too._  
_If you could only forgive them, that they are awful liars, and abused your trust, writing to you as Gladys. They are really sorry. They should have told you, as soon as they discovered, that it was you writing to them. But as always they were too afraid. I am a bloody coward._  
_Please forgive me,_  
_Draco_

He sent this letter straight to Potter.   
Now he had to wait.

Evening issue of Prophet had the whole first page covered with the big title " **EX-DEATH EATER TRICKED US ALL, WRITING AS A GLADYS.** " The article said:

_**Draco Malfoy (23), already involved in Harry Potter's (23) auror scandal, was exposed today, when our sources discovered, that he was secretly working for the Daily Prophet, as a Gladys. His identity wasn't known by any of the Daily Prophet's workers.** _

"Fucking liars..." He murmured, before he continued.

_**His future as a Gladys remains unknown for the time being, but we expect to hear about it in the near future. Draco Malfoy has not yet spoken at the topic.** _

He didn't have time to read it till the end, when the howlers rain began. 

16.

It was 3am and Draco couldn't sleep. Pansy offered to stay, but he needed to be alone. He was laying on his bed, looking at the lights on his celling, when he heard delicate knocking on the windowpane. He noticed big, brown owl. He thought, that people will leave him alone in the night, but apparently he was mistaken. Resigned, he stood up, and opened the window. He noticed familiar envelope, tied to bird's leg. He took it and opened the letter.

**_Draco,_ **  
**_I knew that you were Gladys. I overheard Pansy talking with someone about it. This is why I wrote to you in the first place. So I guess it you who need to forgive me._ **  
**_Harry_ **  
**_P.S. You are NOT a coward._ **  
**_P.S.2. Sorry about the hour, I figured it would be better to send it now, so you won't mistake it with the hate letters, and destroy it, before reading it._ **  
**_P.S.3. Yes, Pansy told Hermione about the howlers._ **

Draco let out a breath, he didn't noticed he was holding. Then he suddenly started laughing. He felt tears falling from his eyes, but he was still laughing, until his stomach hurt. He sat on his bed. He thought about his two mysterious horoscopes and laughed again. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to divination in school.  
He lay down on the bed, and fall asleep immediately.

17.

After a week the rumours died down, and press lost his interest in his life as a Gladys and his alleged romance with Potter. Draco of course lost his job in the Daily Prophet, and currently was unemployed. He decided to wait before he would start looking for another job, he felt nobody would hire him, after all this drama. The last thing he had to resolve was his relation with Potter. He didn't answer his last letter yet, not because he was angry at him, he was just to overwhelmed with all of it. Harry wasn't writing any new letters to him either, so he figured that he needed to make the next move.  
So one evening he sat down with the parchment and decided to write to the other man. He was thinking about the right words for hours, and he didn't come up with anything genius. He sighed. Maybe it doesn't need to be elaborated.

_Harry,_  
_Meet me at the Ku Bar tonight? 8pm?_  
_Draco_

He thought that it is probably not a good idea, to meet in the place, where they got into trouble last time, but after some time he thought, that they could be spied on everywhere.   
He didn't receive any answer, so he didn't know if Potter will show up, but he decided to take that risk and go there anyway.   
He sat at their last table, waiting. He didn't know how much time have passed, when he felt the light touch at his arm. He looked up at Harry's tentative smile.  
"Hello" Potter said carefully.   
"Hi" Draco smiled at him. "I was hoping you'll show up"

18.

_**Dear Gladys!** _  
_**I've been dating this guy for two years now, do you think he will move in with me?** _  
_**H** _

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_You left your socks on the floor in the bathroom again. For someone who was giving advices about cleaning for 4 years, you are very messy._ **  
**_H_ **

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_My boyfriend is snoring. What to do?_ **  
**_H_ **

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_PLEASE forgive me, I really didn't want to destroy your silk shirt._ **  
**_H_ **

**_Dear Gladys!_ **  
**_I think I love him._ **  
**_H_ **

_Dear H,_  
_I love you too._  
_Draco_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading!


End file.
